


Of My Brother's Heart

by MischievousMonster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the death of his brother, what will happen when he discovers Loki isn't actually dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of My Brother's Heart

Of My Brother’s Heart

A Thorki Fanfiction

Chapter One

Loki lay there on the ground, holding his stomach as he continued to bleed out. The wound deep and he could feel himself slipping away from the world. The desperate cries of his brother rained as he laid his head back, closing his eyes as if he was trying to ease the pain. Though he knew it was pointless, he could feel himself getting ready for the next world. He heard the mighty stomps of Thor running over to him “No, no, no” His brother cried as he placed one hand to Loki’s wound and the other behind his head to raise it up “You fool, you didn’t listen” Loki looked into his eyes, those eyes he grew up with, those eyes he had fallen in love with. Problem is he was only now realizing this as he faced death. How could he ever tell Thor how much he meant to him now that he was minutes away from death? He could feel the blood seeping into his mouth making it difficult to breath “I-I’m a fool, I’m a fool” He repeated seeing Thor’s worried and painful face burning into his soul. Though he was rather grateful Thor would be the very last thing he would see before dying. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. The feeling of guilt hit him all at once. From banishing his brother to sending the destructor to trying to take over Earth. It was all there flashing before his eyes. He could feel all the remorse for his actions.

He struggled to breath, his body growing slowly having the life seep out of it as Thor placed his hand to his cheek “Stay with me okay” Loki shook his head, his lungs struggling to keep moving “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” He could see the loving gaze in Thor’s eyes as he silenced him with a soft “Shhh” He shivered, his lungs filling up with his own blood as Thor gave a small smile as if he was trying to make everything better “It’s alright” Loki looked at him confused, what was alright? His hands lay numb covering his wound as blood continued to pour out of him, staining his hands and clothes. He was beginning to feel cold, a different kind of cold. The grip of death growing tighter, he could see the flames of hell before his eyes. He shivered feeling Thor lay his warm hand over his cheek once more, running his thumb across it. He slowly brought his hand up to grip Thor’s for one last touch “I-I’ll tell father what you did here today” His brother assured him, a sad forgiving tone in his voice as Loki leaned his head up with all the remaining strength he had. His body shaking and his skin turning gray “”I didn’t do it for him” His voice was breathless, his body becoming number but he could still feel Thor’s warm body cradling his. His eyes felt heavy but he refused to let go just yet, he had to tell Thor…He had to tell his brother how he loved him so.

But such unspoken words were exchanged between the look in each other’s eyes. He gently gripped Thor’s hands, placing them over his heart “I…I did it for you brother” He could see Thor’s face turn into a confused expression, causing tears to slowly begin trailing down his face “L-Loki you did not have to-” He silenced him, more blood dripping down his mouth. His life being drained from him “I l-love you brother, I’m sorry I-” Thor silenced him once more, bringing him closer to embrace him “D-Do not be sorry brother. I s-should have been there…Should of-” Thor could feel a tear run down his cheek, his voice becoming shakey “I should have told you I loved you…You are my brother…” He cupped Loki’s cheek “You are my brother, do you understand? Through blood or not…I love you…I should of told you that…I should of see-” Thor’s replayed the words in his head ‘If you betray me I shall kill you’ He took a sharp breath more tears running down his cheeks, he regretted saying that. He regretted everything. How could he ever say that to Loki? His brother, his love?

He felt Loki’s cold hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear that fell down “I-It’s alright brother….” He hissed, his vision fading to black “Brother!” Thor cried gripping his hand tightly “Brother do not leave me do you understand!?” Loki shook his head “I c-can’t broth-” Thor leaned close, his nose briefly touching Loki’s “Y-yes you can! You can brother for me!” His voice was shakey, false hope filled it though Loki surprisingly gave a small smile “I-It’s alright brother” His voice was now soft, a strange sense of happiness filling him. Thor looked at him with another confused expression tears continuing to fall down his face “What about this is alright brother!?” He yelled, his body shaking. He couldn’t lose Loki. He couldn’t lose the person he had grown up with, played and fought together with. How could he forget any of that? He saw Loki smile once more and in a whisper he said “Because I don’t regret a second” Thor looked at him, his eyebrows tilted “W-What do you mean?” He gave a small smile, Thor’s obviousness was sometimes entertaining “I don’t” He hissed, his breath becoming shortened “I d-don’t have much longer” His voice was a painful whisper that made Thor weep “Tell me please brother! Do not let such a sentence be your last” He gently cupped Loki’s cheek, staring into those dark eyes. He could see deaths clock counting down within them.

Loki struggled to breath, gripping onto Thor’s armor. He gave a hiss, feeling more blood seep from his wound as he pulled himself up “Because I love you Thor” He whispered, turning his body to face Thor. His body growing completely numb as he gently pressed his blood stained lips to Thor’s. He could feel the warm of them and smiled remembering everything they had been through together. This wasn’t the end, it was just the beginning. He would wait in hell for all eternity just to see Thor again and when that day comes, he’ll make sure to hold nothing back. He felt Thor place his hand on the back of his neck, pushing his lips against Loki’s before he felt his body go still. He pulled away, Loki’s lifeless body lay in his arms “Loki?” He asked his voice shakey and his eyes clouding with more tears. He placed his hand on Loki’s cheek. It was numb and cold “NO!” He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the dark empty land.

He leaned down, resting his forehead against his brother’s. His tears continuing to fall down his cheeks before dripping off Loki’s face. He let out a hiccup, slowly wrapping his arms around his brother’s body, cradling him close “I love you too Loki” He whispered, running his fingers through the black locks that he grew to love. Why didn’t he listen? Why…He nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck, his eyes burning from the tears he continued to cry. His mind going through each and every memory he had with Loki. From the toys they would play with as children, to the battles they fought together and the battles they would fight with each other. He gave a small chuckle remembering the small bickers they’d have with each other, both when they were young and as they grew older. The times when they were children and Loki would come to his room, crying and shivering because he had a nightmare. The times Loki would get wounded in battle and he would carry him to the healing room, worrying and waiting until he made sure he was fully healed.

He had witnessed Loki’s death, the bastard who stabbed him and suddenly felt anger flow within him. He snarled his teeth and raised his head up, he had to stop him. For the world’s safety, for the vengeance of his brother. He glanced back down at his brother’s body, laying lifeless in his arms. His eyes closed as if he were sleeping and how Thor wished he was. He cupped Loki’s cheek once more, running his thumb over the lifeless skin “I promise Loki” He began feeling his eyes fill with tears once more “Your death shall not be in vain” He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Loki’s cold cheek “I shall continue fighting for you” He slowly laid his brother down, taking his hands and placing them on his chest. He sniffled, looking over Loki once last time before he stood up. His cape flowing behind him as he looked over at Jane “We must leave” His voice was cold…Lifeless even. His heart felt heavy and empty though it still beat within his chest. He need to save the world, stop the darkness and somehow…He glanced down once more at his brother’s body. Learn to live without his brother…Though he could already feel the pain throbbing within his body. He took a hard swallow as the skies began to rain down, his emotions showing.

He could feel himself becoming soaked, his hair sticking to his face and neck before Jane grabbed his arm “Come on!” He allowed her to pull him into a nearby cave, all his emotions but sadness flowed within him. Loki’s death replaying in his head over and over again.  He took a seat on the muddy ground, throwing his hammer. He watched it crash into the wall causing Jane to let out a scream before she turned to face him “Are you insane?!” She questioned him, her eyes wide and her face twisted in anger. He let out a sigh, not bothering to look at her “My brother is gone” His voice carried slight anger, did Jane not see his brother’s death? Did she not care that he lost someone he loved? “Thor he was a murderer” He felt angry shoot throughout him, lightening flashing with the rain “He was my brother” Jane crossed her arms over her chest “Your brother who murdered innocent people” He let out a small growl “Enough Jane” He warned his voice turning dark causing her to step back in fear, placing her hand to her chest “Thor” Her voice sounded hurt as she looked at him with wide eyes though he just looked away. He needed to figured out he would defeat the darkness, how he would avenge his brother.


End file.
